


in the backseat, you're on my mind

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, again /:, based on the really epic minecraft lets play part 1, no tags rlly apply but george calls him master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “Please can I have some food?” George tries again, sounding more polite and pitched in his tone. It’s an improvement from his previous attempt, Josh thinks, but there’s always room for improvement.“Try again,” Josh hums teasingly. Perhaps he’s enjoying this a bit too much, but it’s not like George is stopping him – and Josh probably isn’t going to stop himself either, yet.The other man falls silent, not even his character is moving now, and Josh fears that maybe he’s gone too far. Maybe he’s made George feel weird or uncomfortable or annoyed enough that he’s given up.“Please may I have some food, master?” George asks, his voice meek and small and shy.





	in the backseat, you're on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly like josh george and that first video HURT but that second one…...george trying to live out domestic bliss thru minecraft……...AND THE LINE IN THIS ABT JOSH MISSING GEORGE I WROTE BEFORE THE VIDEO WAS OUT LIKE OK WIG
> 
> title from maryland by elephanz

“Say ‘Sorry, master’ and I won’t do anything.”

It’s a joke. That’s it. It’s something to see how far George is willing to go for it – for a _joke_. Josh expected it to be dismissed or to be told to shut up as soon as the words left his mouth, to which he would have probably killed George like he said he would.

But he finds he doesn’t have to do that when George’s Minecraft character turns to face him, disbelieving bouts of laughter coming through his headphones at what Josh had said.

“Sorry, master Joshy,” is what Josh hears next, the rest of it cut off by more of George’s cackles and Josh’s own incredulous shouting. He honestly hadn’t expected George to say it when it’s simply something to push the other man’s buttons for a reaction. But he’s said it now, and something in Josh’s mind unconsciously shifts into dangerous territory.

They leave it pretty quickly and continue with the game, the panic of the incoming virtual night overtaking them both before anything else can be said. Then it comes up again while they’re huddled in their shit stain of a house as they wait for night to pass.

“Give me some food,” George says, opening their chest before quickly closing it. “I’m on, like, four hearts and I don’t have anything.”

Josh snorts, standing idle by the door as he watches George turn to look at him. “What makes you think I have any food, huh?” He says, something makes George sigh into his mic.

“Seriously, Josh. I know you have some food, just share one. That’s all I need.” George says, almost sounding _pleading_ as he absentmindedly turns his character to look around the small shack they’re holed up in.

Josh doesn’t know what comes over him. Maybe he’s still thinking of the joke, just _something_ to rile George up like they do so often to each other. But it feels different as he lets the words come from him without any consideration, like the shift in his mind has transformed the word into something unfamiliar, and even more dangerous than he thought.

“That’s not a very nice way to ask for something from your master, is it?” Josh tuts before he can catch himself. He regrets it instantly, but finds that he can’t actually find it in him to care if he should have said it or not.

“You’re seriously still going on about that?” George laughs, mixing it with a nervousness that he can’t disguise. “Shut up, Josh.”

“Then starve,” Josh shrugs, even though the other man can’t see it. “See if I care, mate.”

George makes an odd noise, something disapproving and frustrated that he hasn’t got what he wanted. But they both know the bargain, and Josh isn’t one to go back on his word once it’s been said, even if it’s a joke – or meant to be one, at least.

“Please can I have some food?” George tries again, sounding more polite and pitched in his tone. It’s an improvement from his previous attempt, Josh thinks, but there’s always room for improvement.

“Try again,” Josh hums teasingly. Perhaps he’s enjoying this a bit too much, but it’s not like George is stopping him – and Josh probably isn’t going to stop himself either, yet.

The other man falls silent, not even his character is moving now, and Josh fears that maybe he’s gone too far. Maybe he’s made George feel weird or uncomfortable or annoyed enough that he’s given up.

“Please may I have some food, master?” George asks, his voice meek and small and shy. Josh swallows down something thick and imposing, wondering if he’s supposed to like how his friend sounds like that.

He switches to the cooked chicken in his hotbar, throwing two down onto the dirt floor of their house and watches as George picks it up, eating both one after the other. He’s still quiet, the only sounds being the games enemies outside.

“What do you say?” Josh tells him, raising his voice so it’s a little louder than his usual volume, but not enough to sound like he’s shouting. Just authoritative enough that it makes his pulse jump under his skin from the power he suddenly has.

“Thank you, master.” George’s breath hitches on the last word, making his voice go funnier than it already has. It’s comforting knowing Josh isn’t the only one silently affected by this, but it also means they’re taking a 180 degree turn directly into the direction they shouldn’t be. Josh thinks he quite likes taking this turn, hearing how George has changed so drastically over a few demanding words.

“Good boy,” Josh hums, pleased, and listens as George lets out a shaky noise of agreement. “Who knew you could listen this well?”

George makes another soft noise, and Josh is suddenly overwhelmed with the thoughts of where they’re going with this. He did this, really, and maybe George is playing along in some sick realistic way, maybe so he can make some sort of exposed video.

“Do you like that?” Josh asks, for his own reassurance more than anything.

“Do I like what?” George replies, something challenging hinting his voice.

“You know what,” Josh sighs, sitting forward in his chair a bit and gluing his gaze to a random pixel on his monitor. “Don’t get all bossy, yeah?”

George hums, sounding so close to a whine in its pitch, and his chair quietly creaks in the background. “Maybe I do like it. Not like you’d do anything ‘bout it though, would you?”

“I could,” Josh breathes out far too quickly. “And I will if you keep up that fucking attitude.”

“What attitude?” George butts in before he can say anything more. The smug smile that’s undoubtedly on his lips – the same lips that Josh suddenly can’t stop thinking of – is visible even over the Discord audio. 

“You’re annoying,” Josh tells him simply, because there is no sugarcoating it. “I hate that attitude of yours, George. Sometimes wish I could just fuck it out of you.” He spits out before he can stop himself, before it can be caught and buried in the pile of hidden confessions Josh has found himself almost making time and time again.

George falls silent again, just for a few seconds. “You gonna teach me how to be good, master?”

“Fuck, maybe I will.” Josh hisses at the sound of quiet words, shy and unusually soft for somebody like George, and that _word_. A word that George has twisted into something darker, like Josh’s thoughts that are now taking a turn for the worst.

The other man whines quietly, airily, something that would’ve been inaudible if Josh weren’t listening for even the softest shuffle on George’s end of the call.

“Put your camera on for me,” Josh says suddenly, almost surprising himself if it weren’t for the fact that he’s been thinking of asking for George to turn his camera on for months. They haven’t met up in a while what with George going to America and Josh being busy before then, and it’s shameful to admit that he occasionally misses the other man.

George surprisingly doesn’t protest and only the squeak of his chair is heard before the boy’s camera turns on, his face barely in frame as he adjusts the camera so he’s fully in shot.

He looks mostly monotone, as he usually does, except for the faint pink shading his cheekbones, barely visible to anybody that wasn’t looking on purpose. His lips are slightly pink too, matching his cheeks, and Josh is more aware of them than ever. George keeps playing with the hem of his shirt, eyes half-lidded as he keeps his head tilted down, but they dart up to look at the camera every so often, as if he can feel Josh’s gaze on him.

“You really have degraded as a person, George, oh my god. Look at you.” Josh tries to laugh, but his throat is coated in the thickest honey that prevents it from coming out properly, and it just feels fake even to himself. George laughs too, quieter than it usually is and sounding more bashful than humoured.

“Or maybe I’ve always been like this,” George murmurs as his shoulders hunch up, making himself seem smaller than he is. “Maybe I’ve always liked...that. Or maybe it’s just you.”

“Don’t fucking say that,” Josh snaps, unable to stop the tone. “That’s fucking–That’s too dangerous, George. Don’t say things you don’t mean.” He says, because he might be a little bit afraid to admit he likes looking at George, likes hearing him, likes knowing he has this effect on him.

George brings his lip between his teeth, worrying it until it’s sure to be bruised within hours. It’s a contrast to the man Josh was listening to just a few minutes ago; he’s gone from a loudmouth, snappy and laughing, to this shy mouse who can barely look up from his own lap.

“I mean it,” George says finally, “I...I want to listen to you, ‘nd all that.”

“Yeah?” Josh asks and hates how his voice wavers just a bit.

George nods slowly, bringing his head up so he’s not curled in on himself anymore. It’s more like him, even if he’s still hushed lower than he should be, and Josh feels his stomach turn at this new part of George he’s witnessing.

“Yeah.” The other man nods again, “I want this – and you, master.”

Josh spits out a curse as soon as he hears the word again. George surely knows what he’s doing to him by now, there’s no way he can’t, but he feigns innocence anyway. His face is the peak of it, something that isn’t often shown on the other man’s features, and Josh is helpless to stop how his cock thickens in his joggers at the sight of it.

“What do you want, George?” Josh questions him, “What do you want from me? From your master?”

It’s George’s turn to inhale now, eyes closing just for the briefest of seconds as he takes in what Josh just said. “Anything you’ll give me, master.”

It’s addicting now that Josh has earned this power, an upper hand over George that he’s willingly given him. He wants to see George listen to everything, and the thought of the other man on his knees and begging for _his master’s_ cock is suddenly thrust into his mind.

Josh lets out an involuntary sigh filled with a restrained need he’s somehow holding in. He wants to ruin George in the best way possible.

“I’m hard, George, d’you know? Or definitely getting there, at least.” Josh tells him, and a smirk crawls onto his own lips at the sight of George’s lips parting temptingly at his words. “I’m sure you can think of a way to help me out with that.”

George shuffles in his seat, hands disappearing into his lap below the eye of the camera. “What do you want me to do, master?” He says, the words falling from his lips far too easily, just as easily as he’s slipping into this role he’s taken on of being something obedient and pretty for Josh.

“Show me how I’m affecting you.” Josh shrugs, invisible to the other man but present in his tone. A hand drops into his lap to trail his fingers along the line of his cock, just enough to calm his agitated and impatient nerves from touching himself any more than that.

“But–” George makes a few soft noises, not close enough to words to be deciphered. “Alex is home.” He mumbles softly.

“And _Alex_ has noise-cancelling headphones for editing,” Josh tuts and watches when George turns to face the door, assumedly making sure his door is closed. “So, if you want to, show me what I’ve done to you.”

George nods and his throat bobs when he swallows, his lips parting slightly after. “Yes, master.” He mumbles, standing from his seat to push down his joggers and exposing the black briefs he has on. They look tight as they show off the slight bulge of his cock, and even tighter on George when he sits back down. He’s perched on the edge of the seat like he’s not supposed to be sitting, fingers picking at each other nervously atop his knees.

Josh hums and fully wraps a hand around himself beneath the hem of his joggers. “You’re so hard already, baby?” He asks, knowing the answer he’ll get, but he says it anyway to sadistically watch the rise of red high on the boy’s cheeks.

“Yes, master.” The smaller man says, sitting back in his seat a little and bringing his hand up to the waistband of his briefs. “Can...Is this ok?”

Josh considers it for a moment, taking in the sight of bashful pink cheeks and hesitant fingers resting just above his briefs. “Say please.”

“Please, master.” George pleads softly and the neediness in his tone comes clear through his words. His hands instantly pull the underwear down his hips when Josh makes a noise to indicate he’s allowed, and it’s impossible to stop the inhale Josh takes at the sight of George’s cock, already hard and flushed.

“Oh,” Josh says as his own hand involuntarily tightens around himself, fingers pushing into veins that are starting to prominently show. Maybe George isn’t the only one severely affected by this. “Poor boy, you should’ve said you were this much of a slut over a few words.”

A whine gets choked up in the other man’s throat, his thin fingers lightly curling around the curve of his cock reluctantly, like he’s expecting Josh to tell him to stop any second.

“You can touch yourself, yeah? I wanna see it,” Josh reassures him, seeing how it relieves the tension built in the smaller man’s shoulders as he freely wraps a hand around himself. Unconsciously, Josh mimics his actions, thumbing the head of his own cock to mirror what George is doing to himself.

“Josh–” George starts, a whine building behind his words as he slowly strokes himself. The creak of his chair overshadows it when he leans back, knocking the chair away from the desk so Josh can see him with his legs spread.

“You know that’s not my name, sweetheart.” Josh tuts harshly into the mic, watching as the hand around George’s cock tightens at the sound.

“ _Master_ ,” George whines properly, trailing off at the end as he adjusts his headphones to listen for the click of a door down the hall, the soft pad of footsteps to his door. When it’s silent and his headphones are back on, he lets out a held breath.

“You’re so naughty, getting off like this with your roommate home.” Josh smirks when he catches George’s faint nod of agreement. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Maybe you just need to come put me in my place, master.” George looks up at the camera through his eyelashes, fingers toying with what Josh assumes is a sensitive spot near the base of his cock when the boy’s thighs flex under the careful ministrations.

“God, I bet you’re gagging for a couple fingers inside you right now.” Josh remarks, just imagining what this boy would look like bent over, fingers stuffed inside of him like he was made to be used like that. It’s something that could put him in place, forcing him to take his fingers and _only_ his fingers.

George’s face goes a heavy pink, infecting the skin with a heavy blush as he brings a hand up to run through his hair and move it away from his forehead. “I’ve never really done that before, honestly.”

“Never?” Josh finds that hard to believe for some reason, like it’s impossible for the other man to never have even tried fingering himself once.

“I mean, tried it once or twice, but I didn’t feel all that special on my own.” George shrugs, leaning back in his seat to spread his legs further. “I want you to do it, master.” He tacks on quietly, his voice barely above a pin drop.

“What do you want me to do?” Josh questions, eyes stuck on the other man’s hand, small and almost _dainty_ , as it fists around the length of his cock.

George forces out a huff, bordering on a moan. “I want you to–to fuck me,” He stammers at the sentence, “With your fingers or...or your cock, I don’t care which.” Josh feels the swell of sympathy for the boy. He’s probably never spoken like this outside of reading out Reddit posts, but the nervousness edging against his voice somehow makes Josh ache in his own hand.

“Oh, baby,” Josh breathes, watching how George’s cheeks flush at the term. “You’re so cute, how could I not fuck you? You want _me_ to be the one to finger you instead and make you feel good? To be the first one to fuck you?”

A whimper echoes through the call, and George’s head knocks back against the chair. “Fuck, yes, master.” He gasps and his hips push up into his hand, bringing his leg to hook over the arm of his chair for better leverage.

The new angle on Josh’s screen exposes something new – something hidden from Josh’s eyes before. It’s a slick wetness coating the inside of George’s cheeks, now visible at an angle with his lifted leg, and the thought of what it is dizzies Josh.

“Show me where I’m gonna put my cock, sweetheart.” Josh tells him while he pushes his joggers down to his thighs, not wasting any time before he’s got his hand around his cock and letting his hips gravitate up into his tightly-curled fist.

George hesitates, hand slowing almost to a stop until he nods with a sharp inhale. His legs lift until he can hook his forearm under his knees, fully exposing what Josh thought he had seen before and making the haunting thoughts a reality.

There are light remnants of drying lube sticking to the inside of George’s thighs, trailing wetter and wetter up to his cheeks where his hole is coated with it, looking pink and puffy along the rim and already used.

“Fuck, when did you do that?” Josh asks, unable to look away from George’s fingers spreading his cheeks, fingertips lightly pushing at the soft give of his loosened hole.

“Before we called, ironically enough.” George breathes out a laugh, biting his lip as he readjusts his grip to keep his legs to one side. “Just...got a bit curious, I guess.”

“You said you tried this before too?” Josh questions, watching the other man’s nod be slightly obscured by his knees. “Tell me about it, yeah? How did it feel? Who did you think about?”

George bites his lip and slides one finger inside himself, and the angle shows off how his thighs clench at the action. “This was the second time, honestly, but...Would it be bad to say I thought about you?” He laughs breathlessly, “Just a little bit, ‘cause you got big hands and all.”

“Fuck, mate, that’s…” Josh pulls up his shirt to his chest so nothing gets on his shirt, a steady streak of pre-cum slipping down over his thumb at the words. “You’re filthy, aren’t you? A slut.”

“Yeah I am, master.” George agrees with a groan. He’s got a second finger inside now, and it looks like they can barely fit with how his hole tightens around them greedily. Josh just wants to be there to see it in person, to see George leant back in the chair and letting Josh’s fingers overtake his own.

“God, you do too many things to me.” He sighs, eyelashes fluttering when his breathing picks up and the impending swirl of heat surrounds him, but he’s still unable to fully close them when he’s watching George. “Bet you’d feel so fucking tight around me, since you’ve only ever had your own fingers. I’d do anything to fuck you loose right now, George.”

George groans again, pitching at the end with a gasp that makes Josh fuck into his fist desperately. “Please, master. This isn’t enough, need more.” He whines lowly, head dipping until it hits his chest. The hand holding up his legs moves once he shuffles his position, moving it between his legs to his cock that’s hidden from the camera. Josh can’t help but wonder if it’s even more heady now, the head painted red and dribbling with a faint wetness.

Josh hums as the fingers push down to the knuckle, his hand flexing desperately to find a spot that Josh knows will bring a reaction out of George. It does bring a reaction out of him, one that Josh doesn’t expect; a sucked in breath followed by a rough moan, hips tensing and pushing up into his own grip, fluttering eyelids. It all makes Josh’s cock throb in his hand, and he knows that this isn’t going to last as long as he would’ve liked – for either of them.

“You look like you’re made to take my cock, baby, don’t you know? So tight around your own fingers,” Josh gasps out, the pace of his hand picking up when he catches George’s eyes fully slip closed. “You’re so cute too. I’m gonna dream of fucking you tonight, yeah? Gonna dream of your pretty little face pushed into my pillow as I fuck you open.”

George moans unhinged, thoughts of Alex hearing him gone once his fingers spear deep inside himself to the knuckle, his other hand a blur on his own cock. “Please, master, fuck.” He whimpers and he sounds strained enough that Josh wants to take sympathy on the poor boy.

“Please what?” Josh hums, “ What do you want?”

“I want to cum,” George says, no longer nervous or shy or scared like before. He’s a picture of something one might see in wet dreams, and something that _has_ shamefully appeared in Josh’s wet dreams. “Please, please, _please_.”

Josh hisses a groan through his teeth, head tilting back but still watching the other man on his screen. “Cum for your master, sweetheart.” He manages to say, his hand losing its rhythm when his hips involuntarily push up into his fist. He wants to see it; he needs to see George lose it while listening to what Josh tells him to do, hearing Josh, touching himself to the thought of Josh. It’s maddening.

“Thank you, thank you, master.” George gasps, his breath hitching as he comes, fingers curling tight inside himself and arching his back in the chair. It’s probably the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, his _best mate coming_ , and it’s something that’s forever painted behind his eyelids.

Josh gives a strained groan when he comes, faint glimpses of the smaller man moving on his screen being caught as his vision struggles to stay clear through the heated shocks spiking through his system.

Something from the game audio comes through his headphones, barely audible over George’s withering moans as he comes down from his state of elation. Josh can barely focus on it himself, until he can open his eyes just a hint to see their door, alongside several blocks of wood, cobble and dirt deep in a newly-formed hole on the game window.

“Our house was blown up by a creeper,” Josh croaks, clearing his voice from the strange undertones of a whine that sticks to it. “Your fault.”

“Shut up, your fault with all that ‘master’ bullshit.” George’s panting voice comes the call just as Josh is blinking back to stable consciousness. It’s strange hearing the bite in his voice returning so quickly. “Was it good? Like, watching I mean.”

Josh laughs as best as he can, staring down at the mess coating his stomach and hand before he looks back to George. He’s even prettier now than before, if it were possible, with soft thighs hooked over the arm of his chair and half-lidded eyes.

“Absolutely perfect, mate.” Josh swallows, reaching for the closest thing to clean himself up with.

George hums contentedly and rests his head back against his chair, chest slowing as his breathing stabilises. “Maybe you should come over later when Alex isn’t here to see it in person, _master_. You could maybe help out with reaching places my small fingers can’t.” He comments, a teasing smile on his lips, two faintly cum-coated fingers coming up in view of the camera, and his legs spreading to allude to something more.

Josh doesn’t think he’s ever agreed to something faster.


End file.
